blessanafandomcom-20200216-history
Vaaticus 'Vaati' Shroud
History Not much is known about Vaati before he joined the ranks of The Underground. He was a close 'friend' of Darrius and how this relationship came to be is unknown. On multiple occassions yelling could be heard from Vaati and Darrius in his office and the yelling wasn't the only thing that could be heard. Chanting, furniture smashing and an all out brawl. One day Vaati was sick of Darrius's reign of terror and decided to challenge him to a fight for the leadership. Darrius agreed. The Underground came together to witness this fight and everyone sat down around the arena. Vaarti, while wearing his mask could still be seen shaking. Darrius, smug as ever was battle ready. Vaati lunged forwards with his palms open firing some weird purple missle at Darrius, nobody knew what kind of magic this was, neither did Darrius. But Darrius didn't care, he spread his arms and took the missle which pierced right through him. Darrius fell to his knees coughing up blood as he slowly realised this wasn't ordinary magic. Vaati wasn't someone to take lightly like the rest of his crew. Darrius, shaking in pain got up, a hole right through his chest as his organs were exposed. "Is that the best you can do, Vaati?" he spoke. Darrius bit his arm and ripped off a piece of flesh as he started casting. This casting suddenly came to a halt as he dropped on the floor. Vaati was smiling underneath his mask thinking his missle had finaly reached the internal organs and stopped them from working, but he knew Darrius wasn't this stupid. A dark shroud now started covering Darrius's body and as the wind blew the shroud away Darrius was standing again, all patched up and ready to go. Vaati knew this was the God Tier magic and got ready for an all out war. Vaati once again started casting yet before he could even chant out a word Darrius already had his wrist and snapped it into pieces. The rage in Darrius's eyes would strike fear. Darrius was going all out and people could easily see. Vaati screamed out as his wrist was snapped but that soon stopped as Darrius jammed his fist into Vaati's mouth. Darrius swung Vaati by his broken wrist over his back and proceeded to stomp him into the floor with brute power. All while Vaati was screaming in pain. "It was a good hit, Vaati. But it takes more than that to keep me down." Darrius spoke. Darrius's foot slammed down towards Vaati's face and the moment it hit Darrius's foot pressed into the concrete. Vaati vanished. "Don't be like this Vaati!" Darrius shouted. At that moment Vaati re-appeared behind Darrius and slashed his back open with his hands. Most likely by the use of magic. Darrius once again fell to his knees but started laughing. "Thank you Vaati." he spoke as the wound immediatly closed and Vaati's back sprung open. Blood flew out off his back and Vaati knew he stood no chance. Darrius grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down. "And this is the moment Vaati, where you realise friendship won't save you." Darrius's hand started glowing as it lunged inside Vaati's chest. Darrius took pieces of his soul while he was still living. Vaati screamed out in pain as a few shards were collected however this soon stopped as Darrius took away his ability to feel pain. "This is the moment you'll remember. You will wish i killed you. But no, Vaati. I'm going to let you live. Without the ability to feel anything. You'll beg me for death. You'll beg me." Darrius said as Vaati lay motionless on the floor. "Now i know what you're thinking. I'm showing mercy, because we're friends. You couldn't be more wrong. I'm going to let you suffer your entire life, knowing i hold your soul and i could kill you at any given time. You know you don't feel pain and the only way for you to die is bleed out. But i won't let that happen." Darrius waved over Vaati's almost lifeless body and proceeded to bash into him as Vaati lay there taking all the hits without letting out a word. "Isn't it nice, knowing i can just bash you to pieces and you don't even care? Isn't it nice how your village was burned down and all your loved once are dead? It is, isn't it? Because you simply don't care anymore." Darrius made some hand signals towards Vaati's body as suddenly all his muscles teared apart. Vaati couldn't move, nor scream. He just lay there. "Darrius, you're the biggest scum i've ever known. And i respect you. Your power goes beyond comprehention. Your magic has no indication and there is no way to predict your moves. It was foolish of me to fight you. But i respect you now. I realise you're not the joke i once thought you were. So lets complete our plan. Let us bring back what was lost. Let us kill what has killed." "Vaati, it touches me you remembered." Darrius smirked as they openly discussed their plans without any underground member even realising it. "Very well. I will allow you to stay, but only because i still have use for you." Darrius waved his hand over Vaati and patched him up. He turned to the crowd who was dead silent after witnessing such immense power. "From now on, you all listen to Vaati. He's in control of you rats because i simply do not have the patience to deal with another rat who thinks he can fight me." He helped Vaati up. "Thank you, Darrius." Vaati whispered. This is when the reign of terror started happening. Vaati was now in control and was ruthless. He couldn't feel pain, shame, or sorrow. He was simply there and did what had to be done. He ordered The Underground and called the shots. He killed those who had to be killed and once in a while fought Darrius over wrong choices. Even though he lost to Darrius they realised he killed Darrius. Darrius was dead with one simple missle that was casted in an instant. The fact that Darrius simply recovered from dead was amazing, but Vaati will always be remembered as the only one who killed Darrius. Vaati went on group missions by himself and took over fortresses, burned down armies and got the job done. He was strong, extremly strong. But as The Underground realised this they knew Darrius was even stronger. So they were fine with dealing with Vaati. Someone who didn't kill out of anger, purely because he doesn't know anger. Personality Vaati is a calm man and an excellent leader. he thinks his actions through and deals accordingly. Vaati has no feelings and therefor will never be 'close' to someone or act out of sympathy or anger. Vaati is the only true neutral person in The Underground. Magic Summoning Fire Magic Mastery Air Magic Mastery Skills Profession "Leader" of the Underground Artifacts Mask of Sorrow, Vaati's mask is attached to his skin and will kill him the moment it's ripped off. What perks the mask exactly has is unknown. OOC Notes Category:Characters